When Death Becomes Life
by ItsNothingToDoWithYou
Summary: Tatia never got the chance to choose who she loved. But what if she had done? What if the choice between Elijah and Klaus came to a decision. One that changed everything in the time where it all began.


**This is the story of Tatia in the 10****th**** Century, surrounded by the Mikaelsons' adoration. How she lived in the intoxication of those around her and how she died, the ultimate sacrifice for those she loved. **

**Please Review! Especially any helpful criticism :P **

_Sometimes it's not the life that you have that matters. What matters are the lives that you affect when living. Although, in the 10__th__ Century, this wasn't even a thought. People had to fight for survival and loyalty. Fight for love and for hate. A life was a token and a prize of survival. _

_And the Mikaelsons' definitely was a family to survive. _

...

Tatia stood in the top of the hill, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around her stomach, feeling the wind blow through her thin cloth clothing. She was thinking about her child who was not here anymore. He had been sent away due to the circumstances and yet, Tatia still thought about him every moment since he had got taken away.

A small sigh escaped her lips, turning as she heard the echo of voice's coming from the bottom of the hill.

That was when she first saw them. Saw Mikael and Esther, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Henrik. But right then? She just knew them as newcomers to her village.

She decided to introduce herself to them. It's what was expected. She walked down the hill at the slanted angle, her slightly waved hair blowing behind her, a gentle smile dominating her oval face.

She reached the bottom and smiled lightly to the family. As expected it was the man who seemed to be the father who spoke first.

"Hello, young Miss" He nodded his head as a greeting.

Tatia nodded in return and did so to the others, her eyes lingered a little longer on two of the boys who stood there but, she didn't stare .That was rude to do so.

"The village I assume you're searching for is only another 10 minutes walk" Tatia offered softly. Her voice was calm and gently, her big brown eyes focused.

This time it was the mother who spoke up "Yes, I did believe we were nearly there..." her eyes traced over the girl before she offered "You are welcome to accompany us for the rest of our journey if you wish?"

Tatia laughed slightly and she nodded "I live there and so was returning anyways... so walking with you would be a pleasantry of course" She nodded a thanks.

She filtered in, walking with this family, she found herself beside one of the men who she had noticed earlier. He glanced to her, he seemed to have this stubborn yet reckless grin to his face. His eyes seemed to flicker over her before he said "My Mother seems to like you" He commented, his voice though seemed to hold his agreement. "Im Niklaus but...please...call me Klaus.." he offered, even as they walked he picked up her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it before letting go again.

Tatia was silent for a short moment, she was used to young men like himself introducing themselves to her but, his seemed genuine "Tatia..." She replied, a smile tugging on her lips "I assume—" She began but cut off.

"Nikaus!" Barked the father at the front "Get here. Now" He snapped. Klaus sighed but he nodded, walking a faster pace to reach his father.

Tatia glanced down slightly but kept walking, her eyes watching the grass beneath her pass before looking up, feeling another figure by her side. His hair was darker and he looked slightly older. He had this honesty to his features "I see you've met my brother Klaus..."

Tatia nodded with a small smile "He was pleasant yes..." She glanced up to him, it was clear that this was one whole family, their eyes showed that .

The man nodded before he said "Elijah Mikaelson..." he introduced himself.

"I'm Tatia..." she explained, feeling as though if she were to walk with this boy, she might as well make acquaintances.

For the next 10 minutes, Tatia spoke with the man she now knew as Elijah, he was honest and wise and kind and thoughtful and... she enjoyed his company.

They reached the small village and Tatia stopped, glancing to them all she said, to Esther and Mikael "Thank you for your offer to walk with you"

Esther shook her head "It is quite alright, it seemed we were all heading this way anyways..." She smiled ever so slightly before she glanced to her family, indicating that they should continue to their new home.

The Mother, Father, Daughter and younger sibling walked off into the direction of their new place, leaving stood Tatia, Elijah and Klaus.

Tatia couldn't help but smiling ever so slightly as she stood in the middle of the village with these two. Even just standing there, it was clear the amount of male eyes set upon her but, she didn't focus on them. "Shouldn't you follow?" She asked, her eyes tracing in that direction

"Well... that all depends on if I can see you again" Klaus commented bravely, he always had been the more reckless out of the brothers

"I...Ermm..." Tatia began, her eyes tracing to Elijah seeing this look of disappointment on his lips, she commented fairly "I can come over to your place tomorrow...To see you all?" She added on the end.

The two brothers glanced to each other, and it was this look that started the feud.

This look full of rivalry and pride. This look that showed neither would give up until the girl was theirs. She was an exquisite beauty, a girl who held such a red heart, her cheeks remaining this light pink blush. Her hair, wavy and down to her lower back. She was sincere. She smiled so gently and kindly and openly- it was clear by now, why unintentionally Tatia had the attention of every suitor her age within the village.


End file.
